


Home

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set after the series*Second chapter added*





	1. Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

She doesn’t judge when I show my emotions; no belittlement or condemnation. Whether it is tears or fury I spill, she stands tall, absorbing it all.

She doesn’t make me feel immature, or selfish. She knows the truth behind my words, behind my actions. She defends the indefensible.

With her I do not need to hold back. She knows my faults and my foibles. She sees beyond the image I project, the mask I wear. She understands and accepts the broken man that others merely tolerate.

She is my confessor, my comfort, my sanctuary, my safety.

She is my home.


	2. Barbara

Blindly he pushes the door closed behind us and presses me up against the wall.

Tugging me closer, he grinds his pelvis against me as his lips devour mine with passion and vigour.

He tastes of whiskey; smoky, but with a hint of toffee and bitter coffee.

His scent is a heady combination of his aftershave, and something uniquely Tommy. I cannot name it, but it always drives me wild.

I willingly give myself over to him and his love, one word echoing in my mind. The one word I have come to associate with him, and him alone.

Home.


End file.
